


Hospitals and Anesthesia

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anesthesia, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: Neil dislocates his ankle, so he has to go to the hospital. He receives anesthetia and so, of course, he is rediculousley high.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 526





	Hospitals and Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I didn't mean it to be this long, but it's good! Anyway, enjoy!  
> Side note: did i make most of this up? Yes ive never been to a hospital as a patient. I know you dont get surgery - if its not life threatening -on the same day. But its a fanfic. I also made my own small patient summary. Because i can. I shadowed my aunt, but i wasn’t allowed to see any of that since it was strictly confidential. I know there are mistakes, look past them please and thank you. I did get the terms right (98% right? Don't wanna say I'm 100% confident then be wrong) when Ousman was describing his injuries though. Used my notes from class lol. 

Here's the post that inspired this fic. It's on @stories-never-end on Tumblr. Go give them a follow! Here's the link to the [original post. ](https://stories-never-end.tumblr.com/post/622096306945556480/neil-and-the-foxes-part-2-because-i-cant-control)

\------------

Palmetto was tied with their opponent with 6 seconds left on the clock. Someone on the opposite team was running down court with the ball in their racquet, but Kevin saw it and took a swing at their feet, making them stumble and drop the ball. Kevin lunged forward and rebounded it off the wall. He was using one of the Raven’s tricks, where they rebounded it at an angle so someone could hit it into the net opposite. 

Neil ran to the spot he could see Kevin aiming for, only the person he had tripped knocked Kevin off his feet, so he shot too high, way out of Neils reach. He sprinted down court, using longer strides to reach the ball before the buzzer rang out. He jumped into the air, using the end of his racquet to push himself upward for more momentum. Neil swung as hard as he could, hitting the ball with such force it zoomed all the way across the court and hit the goal right as the last second was wiped from the board. 

Before Neil’s feet even touched the ground, cheers erupted from the stands as crowds screamed chants for the Foxes. This was the second year in a row they had won the championships. And it felt  _ good _ . 

Neil fell to the ground with just as much speed as he had jumped upward, landing on his ankle sideways with an unsatisfactory pop and a small crack. He gritted his teeth as he fell to the ground. 

All his teammates were already surrounding him, pulling him to his feet in yells and shouts of excitement and praise at his impossible shot. He put all of his weight on his other foot as he joined in with their celebrations. Something that went unnoticed to everyone but Andrew. “What is it?” His face was unreadable, but Neil could hear the slight concern buried in his blank tone. The Foxes quieted down, and Kevin looked back and forth between the two.    
“What happened?” The only thing written on his face was confusion. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Neil smiled, trying to take a step forward, but his ankle gave out and he stopped putting weight on it mid-step, resulting in him falling halfway to the ground before Andrew caught him, pulling his arm under his shoulders and making Neil rest his arm over Andrew’s. 

“Woah, Neil?” Kevin asked.

“Neil?” Nicky echoed. 

“It’s okay. I’m f-”

“If you even fucking finish that statement, Neil Josten. What did I say about lying about your health?”

“Kevin, shut it. Neil, what happened?” Matt asked, looking him head to toe. 

“I think...I.. I’ll be okay.” He tested putting weight on it again, only to crumple further to the ground from pain. The only thing keeping him from falling on his face was Andrew.

“That’s it.” Matt, in one swift motion, picked him up bridal style and carried him off the court, Andrew hovering close behind, his teammates not far after Andrew. 

“Put me down!” His voice wavered, looking at the ground. He  _ hated _ being carried. Having no feet on the ground made him panic. Abby met them halfway, following them back to the benches, scanning Neil the same way his teammates had. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know. He can’t walk.” Matt answered.

“I can if you would put me the fuck down.” Neil snapped. They walked outside the plexiglass and went straight to the benches where the rest of the team and Wymack stood. 

“Set him down on the bench.” Abby ordered. Matt unceremoniously dropped him. Neil began to stand up, but there was a firm hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. 

“Stay.” Andrew ordered, putting a little more pressure into his shoulder to drive his point home. He sighed and rested his chin in his hand. They were all being ridiculous. It was probably just a sprain. He could walk it off. Abby undid his laces and began gently working his shoe off. Neil grabbed onto the edge of the bench with both hands and gritted his teeth. His foot was on fire and his vision went blotchy. Andrew was watching him, but the rest of the team was staring at his foot. He felt dazed from even the simple action of taking his shoe off. 

Abby began inspecting Neils foot, without touching him any further. 

“This is a pretty severe dislocation, he’s going to need to go to a hospital.” Abby stated, looking to Wymack. 

“Honestly, I’m fine. Let me just walk it off and-”

“You’ll need someone to set it.  _ You’ll need a cast  _ or _ splint _ Neil.” 

“What?! For how long?!” He was going to stand up again, but Andrew put his hand back on Neil’s shoulder and left it there. 

“I don’t know, you’ll need a doctor to tell you that. Until then, don’t put  _ any _ weight on it, you’ll make it worse.”

“How am I supposed to walk?!” 

“You’re not.” Andrew answered before anyone else. 

“Matt is  _ not  _ carrying me again.”

"Fine but we have to support you." Matt countered. 

"Everyone do a quick shower. You better all be out in 10 minutes.” Wymack glanced at Neil’s foot. “Make that 15 for Neil. Kevin, use that 5 minutes for press control." 

"Yes coach."

"Dan, Renee, start clearing the way. I’ll bring the bus.”

"Yes coach." They responded at the same time.

"Let's go." 

Andrew slid an arm around Neil's waist, Matt slid his under his shoulders. It was strange feeling the difference in how they felt protective over him. Well, it was strange they felt protective at all. Neil still had to remind himself sometimes that in a family, that's how it's supposed to be.    
“Thank you…” he mumbled, resting one arm over Andrew and the other on Matt. Matt gave a small smile. 

They finally fought their way through the crowd to the locker room. Andrew and Matt sat Neil down on the bench. “Okay. Freshman go second round since you're not tagging along to the hospital with us.” Kevin stated, stripping off all his gear, as if they didn't go last anyway. The Freshman were all silent, staring at Neil, but as soon as Neil looked back, they would divert their gaze elsewhere. 

Once Neil had all his gear off, Andrew helped him back up and walked him to the showers. 

“They’re not big enough for two people.” 

“Easy fix.” Andrew walked them to the very back stall, swinging the door open so it layed flat against the wall. He opened the stall door next to them, which almost touched the wall. It doubled the length of their stall, yet still giving them both privacy. The team was not far behind. They heard footsteps a few moments later. Neither one felt it necessary to tell the rest not to move the door, as they would take the hint. Neil slid off his armbands and passed them to Andrew, who took his off as well and hung them on the back of the door, then leaned past Neil and turned the water on, leaving it at the level Neil would prefer it. 

“I can turn it on myself.” Neil grumbled, hating how much he was already needing from others. 

“Okay.” Andrew responded flatly, clearly uninterested.

Andrew helped strip him, giving him a helping hand with mostly balance. 

He had to lean most his weight against Andrew when he stepped out of his shorts, but his foot still touched the ground. He clenched his teeth and hissed. “Stop putting weight on it.” He bit angrily. Neil rolled his eyes, even though it did hurt like fucking hell. 

It continuously ached and felt overwhelmingly hot, but they were right. Any weight on it was toruture. Andrew helped balance him as Neil scrubbed himself clean. 

“Do you need a chair?” Andrew asked after a minute. Neil slowed down and continued to waver, losing his balance by the second, even with the support. He didn’t answer, but a second later he lost his balance before Andrew could steady him and touched his foot to the ground. He jerked it back up, a small whine slipping through a clenched jaw, his eyes squeezing shut. Andrew was there in an instant, putting his hands on Neil’s hips as Neil dropped his head to his shoulder, breathing heavily, clenching his fists in the hem of Andrew's shirt. 

Andrew leaned him against the wall once his breathing evened out, watching for another reaction. “Don’t move.” He snapped, a hand against Neil's bare chest. 

He squeezed some shampoo into his hands and gently massaged it through Neil’s hair, then turned the shower head towards the wall, working his hands through Neil's hair until all of the soap was out. He turned the water off and Neil shook his hair out. Andrew pressed a firm hand to Neil’s chest again and gave him a look that clearly told him to not move. He took his hand off his chest, grabbed his armbands and slid them on, then squeezed past the door, returning with a pair of towels and two pairs of clothes. Andrew dried him off and helped Neil into sweatpants, trying to keep the leg sleeve open as wide as possible until it was over his ankle, then he rolled up the sleeve to his knee. He had held onto Neil’s knee so he could step into the pants without touching the ground with his hurt foot. Neil worked his t-shirt over his head and pressed it down, then hopped all the way to the opposite wall, as far away from the water as he could go. 

Andrew passed him his own towel and clothes to hold, slinging Neil's over the side of the wall. As quickly as humanly possible, Andrew showered, dried, and changed into his new clothes. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Neil passed his armbands back, both boys putting them on in one swift motion. Andrew walked Neil all the way back out to the benches and saw everyone was waiting. 

“Kevins already on press control.” Nicky said. “Allison’s with him. Renee and Dan are out waiting if you guys are ready.” Andrew nodded and Matt came up beside Neil, taking his other side and helping distribute some of the weight. Even though they were all out, he glanced and saw the freshman standing nervously by their lockers. Neil put them out of his mind as they followed Nicky and Aaron outside, Renee and Dan in front of them to shove people out of the way. Nicky and Aaron were in the back, making sure people weren’t getting too close, even after the obvious hint. 

They got to the bus without too much trouble, Kevin and Allison joined shortly after. Everyone piled in, no one questioned why they were taking the bus when everyone had driven here - mostly - separate. 

“I’m not helping you up the steps, I’m just going to carry you.” Matt stated.

“I can make it.” Neil said indignantly. 

“Not worth the risk.” He swooped down and snatched Neil up once more, quickly ascending the steps onto the bus and placing him into the first seat. Andrew, who usually sat in the very back, sat in the second seat, right behind Neil. The rest of the team spread out. It was a short drive to the hospital, so it wouldn’t be too bad. 

“Why didn’t you just call an ambulance.” Nicky asked, staring at the many passing cars.

“Because I’m not paying an extra 1,000 bucks or more so he can go alone to the hospital while we have to wait an hour to get there and see him.” 

“It costs  _ WHAT _ ?!” Neil asked, shocked out of his thoughts. “How…” He looked down at his arm. It didn’t register until now how much it cost to go to a doctor. He had never seen the bill last time, but it was probably because it was the FBI paying it. “You didn’t pay my medical bill from last year did you?” He felt dizzy at the thought.

“Nope. No one here did.” Wymack answered. 

“I’m paying my own bill.” Neil stated. He was sure he had enough left. It would be what? 5,000 dollars? 

“Like hell you are.” Allison chuckled bitterly. 

“It’s not really your choice.” Neil countered.

“What money are you gonna use? You’re a college student without a job.” She continued to argue.

“We’ll figure all that out when we come to it.” Wymack snapped. 

~ 

“Neil! You could sit in a wheelchair!” Nicky said enthusiastically, running up to the hospital doors. 

They were at the E.R., supposedly one of the best. 

“No.” Neil couldn't explain why, but the thought of being pushed around in a wheelchair seemed absolutely wretched to him. He would feel completely...whatever word it was.

“Come on, it’ll be fun pushing you.” Nicky countered. 

“As if Andrew would let anyone but himself do that. If he actually  _ did _ sit in the damn chair.” Allison muttered to Dan.

They all walked through the doors and took seats, helping Neil sit down in a chair. Andrew sat next to him, Matt was on the other side. Dan stood in front of him, Renee behind him. Aaron was next to Nicky. They seemed to form a sort of protective barrier around him, he noticed faintly. A recurring, soft emotion sparked in his chest. Like it did when Nicky called him family. 

Wymack and Abby went to check him in and talk to the desk lady. When Wymack returned, he came with a clipboard and several sheets of paperwork. 

"Fill it out, kid." He said, handing it all to Neil. He quietly filled it out as his team, one at a time, began to wander and look around, regularly glancing back at Neil. Andrew never left the seat next to him. 

By the time he finished the last page of paperwork, he had developed a headache. Andrew must have noticed somehow because he got up and went to grab a water bottle out of the bin next to the desk. He undid the cap and handed it over to Neil, who gave the clipboard back to Wymack and eagerly took the water, downing it within a minute or two. 

It was nearly 10 minutes later when the lady at the front desk walked up and claimed they were ready for him. 

After she saw him stand up, she remarked: “Mr. Josten, why don’t you sit in a wheelchair, it will make things go much smoother.” 

"It's fine." 

“What is it with you and your anti-wheelchair fetish?” Nicky sighed. He glanced over and saw he was pushing one around, with Aaron sitting in it. 

“It’s just a chair.” Andrew said quietly. 

Neil looked at it wearily. "Fine." He muttered, submitting.

Aaron got up to let Neil sit down. He couldn’t explain why he felt overwhelmingly anxious. 

“I want one!” Matt's face lit up, jogging back to where all of the chairs were gathered.

Dan followed closely behind, wheeling Matt back to the group. 

“We should race!” Nicky said excitedly, leaning forward slightly, obviously getting ready to sprint. Only Neil saw the way Andrew grabbed the side of his chair and held on tightly, ready to step in if Nicky  _ did _ start running. 

“Stop acting like children, maggots. We’re in a hospital. Matt, get your ass out of the chair, or I’ll make all of you run marathons when we get back.” Wymack snapped. 

With a disappointed sigh from Matt and Nicky, Dan returned the wheelchair. There was a look of faint amusement in the nurse's eyes.

They walked past a hallway or two before turning right, then left into their room. Nicky wheeled him all the way to the bed. 

Out his peripheral vision, he saw Allison pass Dan a fifty. 

He should have expected the passing comment about Andrew, as well as Neil's reluctance to sit in a wheelchair to become a bet. 

"Doctor Ousman will be with you shortly." She said, closing the door behind her. Kevin and Renee sat on the couch, Allison leaned against the wall, Aaron hovered near the door, and Nicky went straight for the rolling office chair, spinning in gentle circles. Abby, Wymack and Matt stood at the end of the bed. Andrew was still by his side. 

He put all of his weight on his right foot as he pushed himself out of the chair and sat on the bed. His left foot felt heavy hanging over the side, so he gently pulled it up and rested it on the bed. Even just that movement hurt. He gritted his teeth but kept his face unbelievably blank. 

"By the way… good job tonight. I have some drinks back at the apartment for you guys." The room immediately filled with laughter and chatter as they all - part Andrew - talked of their epic win. They won the  _ championships _ ! For the  _ second year in a row _ !

It all died down when there was a knock at the door, followed by a man walking in. He was tall, with dark curly hair and deep tan skin. Neil was expecting an accent when he spoke, but there was none.

“Neil Josten? I’m Doctor Kadim Ousman. I see you’re here about your ankle. What happened?”

“I play exy, and I blocked a shot, but landed on my ankle wrong and it popped. Abby said it’s dislocated.” He never really talked to doctors, and in his last trip, it didn’t go successfully and ended in Neil snapping at one. 

“Abby?”

"I'm Abby, the team nurse.” She shook hands with the doctor.

“Ah. Well, Mr. Josten, I’m going to take you across the hall for a few x-rays. Is there anywhere else that you are experiencing pain, or just your ankle?

“Just my ankle.” 

"His head hurts." Andrew cut in. 

"What did I say about lying about your health?" Kevin snapped.

"It's just a headache." Neil said exasperatedly. Kevin filled a paper cup that rested on the side of the sink with water. "Then drink this." He passed it to Andrew, who gave it to Neil. 

“Alright...well thank you. I’m going to run some simple tests and then we can get you x-ray'd.” He wrapped a cuff around his bicep, which squeezed for a few moments then released the pressure. He put a padded clip on his finger and wrapped his hand around his wrist, pushing two fingers right over a sensitive part of his scar. He couldn't help but tense a little bit. Neil focused on Andrew’s hand that rested beside him on the bed. He only relaxed when the doctor’s hand moved off his wrist. Neil only just realized Nicky was still in the chair, and Ousman was having to stand. 

"Nicky-" He began before the doctor cut him off. 

"He's fine, I prefer to stand anyway." 

"Oh." Nicky flushed, looking down at the chair, embarrassed. 

Ousman took the stethoscope that hung around his neck off. "Sit as straight as you can." He requested, ignoring Nicky's chuckle. Neil sat up against the pillow. Ousman put the knobs in his ears and took hold of the circular metal piece at the end. "It's cold." He said, before slowly winding a hand up the back of his shirt and pressing it in four different places. Then he moved his arm around to Neil's front, placing it over his heart. Neil spared a glance down and saw a jagged scar laying in plain sight. Before he could make a move to cover himself, Ousman backed away and hung the stethoscope over his neck, moving to Neil's foot. The doctor grabbed the center of his foot, but stopped when Neil sucked in a breath and jerked backwards, earning a small groan at how he dragged his ankle across the bed. "That hurt?”

“No.” His voice was laced with sarcasm, even through gritted teeth. 

“Might be more than your ankle then, Mr. Josten. Did you lie when-”

“No. I didn’t lie. It didn’t hurt until you just touched it.” He nodded, then gently guided Neil's leg back out. He carefully turned it and inspected it for a few more seconds, before laying it back down, backing away, and writing on his clipboard as he claimed: “That was the last of the tests. And the room should be empty for use now, so If you wouldn’t mind getting back in the wheelchair, the x-ray is quite a few doors down.” Everyone began to stand up. “Oh, I’m sorry to say that because of the hospital's regulations, only one of you may accompany Mr. Josten to the room.” The team collectively groaned and sat back down. Andrew helped balance him when he stood up from the bed. 

Neil stared at the chair before taking a grudging seat in it. "I hate this." He muttered. 

"Why?" 

Neil waited until they were out of the room, trying to give some privacy for himself and so he could gather his thoughts. Once they were outside, and the door was closed, he began to speak, slowly and in German. "My whole survival depended on me being able to run. My father would threaten to slice my hamstrings...and…"  _ and say things like "now you can't run. Now you can't get away. No one can help you."  _ "Just. Not being able to walk for myself… I hate it." Andrew nodded in understanding, hearing the words he couldn't say. "Running used to be all I knew. And even though I stopped being the rabbit...I'll never truly kill it."

"It's just a tool. It doesn't mean your helpless." Andrew offered after a moment of silence, still using German. 

They must have gotten to the x-ray room because Doctor Ousman stopped and used his keys to unlock the door. 

He held the door open wide until they walked through. He stepped behind a big desk with many computers and began tapping away at the screen. 

"Can you lay down flat on your back for me on the table?” Andrew pushed him closer to the table, then Neil stood up and slowly stretched out. The metal was too cold in his opinion. He gently straightened his leg out. “Thank you.” The doctor came over to the table and flipped a few switches, pressed a few buttons then backed up to the desk again.

“And sir, if you don’t mind backing up over here while the machine is on.” Andrew obliged, moving to stand next to the doctor, but still keeping his eyes on Neil. 

The machine made a weird sound as a box moved slowly back and forth over his leg. “That’s it. Quick and simple. I’ll walk you back to your room and give your team an update. I’ll have to run-up to the next floor to develop the photographs, once they're done I’ll return with my findings.” He stated, pressing more buttons on his screen, then stepped out and opened the door once more.

“You don’t have to walk us, Doctor Ousman.” Andrew stated, standing behind the wheelchair, watching Neil sit back down in it. 

“My apologies, but once again, the regulations.” They both gave a small nod and followed him out of the room to their own.

The doctor knocked a few times before walking in, followed by the two boys. Andrew went straight to the bed, sitting in the wheelchair once Neil was out of it and situated. 

"I'll return shortly with the x-ray results. Until then you guys can just hang out. The remote is on the top shelf over there if you would like to watch some television. 

He left the room and Kevin walked over to grab the remote, handing it over to Neil once he found it. 

Neil just turned to The Discovery Channel which showed a documentary about wolves.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Doctor Ousman walked back in holding three, slick black sheets with him. “Okay. So," he started, pinning them up on a clear board, flipping the switch so it came on and showed Neil's bones. "Mr. Josten has a closed subtalar dislocation with a slight fracture on the medial side of his talus, as well as a simple fracture on his fifth metatarsal.” The only person to nod was Abby, and it was accompanied with a grimace. “Which means he dislocated the joint here,” He pointed to his ankle, “Which ended in him slightly fracturing this bone here," then he pointed to the bone under his tibia. "And because he landed on his foot sideways, his metatarsal, this bone here,” he pointed again, "Has broken and is not aligned completely right. However, that wouldn't have happened if when the last time he broke it, it had healed properly. But because of how it broke, we will need to go in and align it and staple it together. You’ll need surgery.” The whole room was silent after Neil groaned in annoyance. “Mr. Josten you are very lucky it wasn’t worse. Usually, when I see these types of dislocations they are almost always compound and way more severe. And when you take into the account you’ve broken your metatarsal before, which, like I said, never properly healed, I’m surprised it didn’t break off completely and splinter or do terrible nerve damage. Why isn’t that on your record?” He asked, flipping through the papers on his clipboard

“You’ve broken your foot before?” Kevin asked.

“If you can’t  _ tell _ by your small file, the last time I went to the hospital it wasn’t by choice and the reason I have no record might be because I've never been to one before that.” 

“Wait. Ever? For anything?” Ousman stared at his torso. He was fully clothed but he felt terribly exposed. 

“What’s on my file?” Doctor Ousman reluctantly held out the clipboard for Neil to take. He flipped the page and glanced at all of his information before finding his last visit's summary, Andrew leaning over his shoulder to read as well. 

_ Patient Summary:  _

_ 9 incisions/15 burns on left arm (anterior wrist to elbow) _

_ 8 incisions/17 burns on right arm (anterior wrist to elbow).  _

_ 10 incisions/12 burns (posterior wrist to elbow) _

_ 7 incisions/ 18 burns (posterior wrist to elbow) _

_ Each first and second knuckle on both hands has been burned (2nd degree) _

_ 2 by 1 inch burn, left cheek (2nd degree)  _

_ 13 stitches total on right cheek (7 lacerations) _

_ 4 stitches under right side of mandible (2 lacerations) _

_ Several small lacerations on each palm and between fingers _

_ Over 45% of torso covered in aggressive past scarring _

There was more, but he didn’t get to read it as Andrew had taken it out of his hands. “Stop it.” He stated. Neil didn’t realize he was trembling. He didn’t realize he still tasted the phantom bitter tang of blood in his mouth. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, trying to ground himself. He began to count as high as he could in every language he knew until he stopped shaking. 

“What’s in there…?” Nicky asked quietly. 

Andrew, who Neil just realized had his hand on the back of Neil’s neck and was rubbing his thumb in circles, glared at him. It was silent for a few moments before the doctor cleared his throat.    
“Mr. Josten, you’ll need surgery. We’ll set your ankle, staple your metatarsal, and you’ll have a cast for 8 weeks, after that it's likely you’ll have an aircast boot for a few more. Usually with simple breaks like this, we schedule an appointment, but because of how it broke, any movement at all could have the potential to nick  _ both _ veins on either side of the bone, We'll need to set it within the next hour. As for the surgery, I’ll have to return with a time momentarily.” He clicked his pen closed and lowered his clipboard. “Are you allergic to any type of anesthesia?"

“I don’t have any allergies that I know of…" Neil responded, looking at the TV behind him. The past danced at the edges of his mind, it took a lot for concentration to keep them away, but Andrew squeezed his hand every now and then, which helped to further ground him. 

“After we set your ankle, we will be giving you some pain medicine to help you cope, since the anesthesia is short-lasting, however it will make you a bit loopy for the first - and possibly the second - dose." 

“I’ll be fine, I don’t need it.”

“Mr. Josten, please don’t make this difficult for yourself. I’m just trying to help. And quite frankly, I am surprised you’ve lasted as long as you have without asking for any."

“I’ve said I don’t want it. If you’re going to give me some, give me the same medicine I received last time. There’s no reason to change to a different type of medicine when the last worked.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Josten, we have protocols against that. Because of the opioid dependence crisis, we have regulations about giving a patient too much of the same medicine.” 

“Neil, just take the damn medicine.” Andrew's tone was flat, but he heard the weariness in it, as well as the concern. Neil met his eyes, trying to convey his plead and his fear without using words. 

“We all already know.” Renee offered gently. 

“Don’t be stubborn enough to let yourself go through unnecessary pain.” Kevin agreed. “Take it. I’ll be here to make sure you don’t say anything too stupid. I’m not asking again.” Andrew said finally, giving his neck a squeeze and dropping his hand. 

He did  _ not _ want the medicine. He didn’t ever drink, apart from when he was at home with Andrew, but even that wasn't much. The thought of being intoxicatingly loopy made his whole mind go into panic mode. But his eyes met Andrew’s, and they offered a steady, firm reassurance. He trusted Andrew. Neil gave a small nod. “Drama queen.” 

“We’ll start the procedure in 30 minutes.” The doctor said, seemingly satisfied. 

~   
“We need the room cleared.” Ousman said, two nurses following behind him as he entered the room. One of them brought a rolling cart with many drawers. 

“No one can stay?” Andrew asked. Studying Neil's nervousness.

“Only one, and they’ll have to see a joint get set, so if anyone can stomach that…”

“I don’t want anyone in here…” Neil said, staring at his foot in disgust. It was a little swollen and red. He was more used to seeing blood, used to dealing with cuts and gashes and scars. Breaks in his bones. Not used to swelling, it was gross. Nicky had a soft stomach, Kevin flinched at everything, and Abby couldn't provide much support for his nerves. Andrew, of course, was the only one he might allow to stay, but he didn't want Andrew to see and he knew Andrew probably didn't want to either. 

“Okay, clear out and let's all wait in the hall, Foxes. Now.” Coach ordered. He got more commanding and clapped his hands when no one moved. “Move. Go, move your asses.” They followed Coach out, Renee closed the door behind her. Andrew was still in the wheelchair. Watching the doctors without interest. But his eyes were studying them too hard for it to be apathy. Though, once again, Neil was the only one who could see that. 

“You don’t want to see it.” Neil said, watching Andrews face. All he got was disinterest. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Neil gave him a slightly confused look before nodding. 

“Then trust that I know what I can handle.” Neil sighed. The doctor took out a needle and a tiny jar of liquid. He measured it out with careful precision before injecting it into Neil's leg. 

“Happened before?” Andrew asked as Neils anxiety began to grow. He held out his hand palm up, a silent question. Neil stared at it for a second before taking it. Andrew rubbed slow circles on the back of his hand, making sure to not touch his wrists. 

Neil studied his face for a few moments before answering in German. “Yeah. The fracture. If you drink enough after, you can’t feel it, though.” He watched as the doctor set a timer on his wrist.

“How old?” Andrew asked in German, minutes later.

“Eight, maybe. Before… Well, most of it was before.” Neil knew that Andrew understood he meant before he left his father.

“When did you leave?” 

“Ten.” The timer on Ousman's wrist watch went off. He took a pen from his pocket. "Can you feel this?" He asked, gently pressing the pen into the middle of Neil's shin. 

"No." He switched back to English.

"It's important you are honest, because if not, it  _ will _ hurt." 

"I am being honest." Neil snapped. Ousman pressed a little harder. 

"How about now?"

"No."

Ousman pinched Neil's big toe. He watched as it went white and stayed for several seconds. "Did you feel that?" 

"No." Ousman pressed the pen against Neil's ankle. 

"That?"

"No. Nothing." And he was being honest. He could see the touch happening, but he didn't feel anything at all. Ousman nodded his head and the two nurses took a side of the bed. Not moving closer, but Neil could tell it was in case something went wrong and Neil kicked out. They were there to hold him down. The thought made his mind whir, especially with someone who was now holding his foot in his hand. Neil tugged his hand away, feeling slightly trapped. 

“Would you like a countdown or no?” Doctor Ousman asked. 

“No.” 

“You’ll feel some pressure." Andrew turned away, to face Neil, but Neil looked up at the ceiling. Nothing hurt, he was just nervous. Suddenly, he felt a squishy pop that jolted up his leg and lots of pressure. 

“Now, we’re going to wrap it until the surgery to keep it in place. You'll need to alternate icing it and heating it every 20 minutes until then, to help the swelling go down." Neil just nodded. He watched as the doctor took out a wrap and wound it around his ankle and a little way up his leg. He took out ice from one of the drawers and placed it around his ankle, sliding a weird sock thing over it to keep it in place. 

"I'll be back shortly with your prescription." Neil scowled internally. One of the nurses left a heating pad on the table next to the bed, on the opposite side Andrew was on. Once he left, the Foxes, Coach, and Abby walked back in.

"How'd it go?" Nicky asked nervously, glancing at Neil's ankle. 

"Fine."

"So the doctor said you had to have a cast for 8 weeks?! Then a boot for a few more!" Kevin started, anger visibly collecting in his eyes. "You'll miss the first game next season! This is what happens when you're too stupid to slow down and see it's not worth the risk." 

" _Trust me. I_ _know_." 

"We'll have to train one of the freshman up so they can be better subs, in case something happens to the upperclassmen. Maybe I can get one of them to do a few training days over the break, before they run off back to where they came from." Kevin started to scheme. 

Neil held out his hand slightly and Andrew took it without hesitation. He squeezed his hand a little before sitting back in the wheelchair. "Junkie." He muttered. 

At some point, they had all realized they were famished, so Abby called a Chinese place. After that, she left to go and pick it up, deciding that by the time she got there it should be ready.

20 minutes later, Andrew took off the sock and changed the ice for a heating pad. It felt terrible, as some of the feeling had returned to his leg. It took all his concentration to not make any noises. After the new rigidness, Andrew moved as quickly and gently as he could. 

About 10 minutes after that, feeling returned completely. Though it was somehow still steadily growing more and more painful. It felt squishy and hot and loose. It ached deeply. Neil wasn't used to this type of pain, but he would argue that it was just as bad. It was constant, no matter how much he didn't move, it was still there. He was used to cuts and gashes and bruises. He could deal with that all day long. But this was different, one that stayed even when he was motionless.

When a knock sounded at the door and Ousman walked in, Neil felt so much relief. Finally he could take something for it. Then he remembered it would make him loopy and his relief was filled with dread. 

He knew he could tolerate it and not take the medicine. But everyone jumped at his throat when he didn't want to. 

Apparently they were as done seeing him in pain as he was feeling it.

"Okay, Mr. Josten. We've scheduled your surgery for 6 AM tomorrow. So this can be the only side you take until after the surgery. It should only be a 30 minute or less procedure. And this is the new medication. Take one every 6-8 hours and make sure you have some sort of food before you do. It takes about 15-20 minutes to set in and take effect. When the bottle runs out, so does your prescription. We do need to monitor you for your first dose, since it is stronger and will take your body time to acclimate. The first dose or two will make you loopy, as I've said, but after that it should start adjusting to your hormone and chemical balance." He handed it off to Neil, who instantly unscrewed the cap and shook one into his palm, throwing it into his mouth and swallowing it dry. Everyone, especially Andrew, stared at him. He knew he managed a calm, unreadable reserve. He didn't know it was so good that no one suspected any sort of uncomfort. Even Andrew had his eyebrow raised in silent question. 

"For someone who doesn't want it, you sure took it fast." Allison smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." Andrew watched him, sparing a glance at his foot. 

"What did I just say, you need food with it." Ousman sounded resigned.

"Abby is on her way back with some Chinese." Wymack said, as an excuse. He was the only one who didn't seem surprised at Neil's complete willingness to take the medicine.

"Hey, sorry, I stopped to get some plates and forks at the store." Abby walked in seconds after, almost as if on cue. She held at least three brown bags with a large yellow smiley face on it, and one yellow plastic bag obviously from Dollar General. Andrew got up and walked around to help her.

Abby and Andrew layed out all the food, plates, and forks on the counter. She also got a few Gatorades and passed them out to everyone. Abby portioned some for her and Wymack, then Andrew portioned some for himself and Neil. After they walked away, the team formed a half-assed line to get food. 

Andrew silently passed Neil's plate to him. He sat down in the chair and brought his knee to his chest, resting his own plate on his knee.

It was silent while everyone scarfed down their food. Andrew made a second plate for Neil, but he only picked at it and gave the rest to Andrew to polish off. 

"Neil, how did you break your foot before?" Nicky asked innocently as he tossed his plate in the trash, sitting back into the rolling office chair and spinning, once more, in gentle circles.

"I broke my foot before?" Neil asked, hazed, leaning back into the pillows. Then the realization hit him. "It was a bone in my foot." 

"How?”

"My father threw a knife at my foot." Neil said, slowly imitating throwing an imaginary knife at the wall. 

"He threw...?" It was Dan that asked, and she sounded sad. He noticed Nicky stop spinning, but not consciously. 

"Yeeesss. He didn't like that I-" Neil began, clearly about to monologue.

"Neil." Andrew interrupted. 

"Andrewww." He sounded drugged, but oddly sleepy and happy. "Hello." 

"Hello." He responded tiredly. "Let's steer clear of personal questions while he's high." He said it flatly, but there was a tone of warning in his voice. Neil scrunched up his face in confusion.

"'M not high. I'm low actually. Pretty short. You're shorter." He stared at Andrew, then swung his head to the side to look at his team on the other half of the room. "Kevin, he's high. Coach's higher. I wanna be that high. No! I wanna be a fucking giraffe. They're high. And they have purple tongues." Neil suddenly looked grief stricken. "I want a purple tongue." 

"It's weird seeing you like this." Matt remarked, a small smirk on his face. 

"Annoyings more like it." Aaron said quietly.

"What d'you mean?" Neil slurred, forgetting about his grievances. 

"Nothing." Dan, unsuccessfully, tried to hide her smile.

"Are you w'rried?"

"I think we're all a little worried." Renee offered.

"About your sanity." Aaron mumbled, though no one heard him. 

"Awwe. You know. You guys are awesome. I never had a family that's awesome. I mean Wymack? You’re not fooling anyone with your scary tattoos, we all know you’ve adopted us. I used to be scared of you because of my dad - _FUCK_ _him_ by the way - because my dad was just horrible when everyone looked away. Except my mom. He was worse to her. And figures, since I’m the one still alive, but I realized what good dads are like because of you. So now I know not all dads are bad. Thank you for giving me a home. And Abby?" His gazed moved to Abby, seemingly completely oblivious to the way Wymack had shifted. He never was good at the touchy feely feelings. "When you first saw all my scars I felt bad for seeing you so sad, but you're so fucking tough. I would kill anyone who wronged you, even if they cut you in line at the grocery store, I would knife them, no hesitation." Abby smiled a little, then Neil turned to Andrew. "Andrew c'n I borrow a knife?"

"No." 

"Is he just gonna continuously talk while he's high?" Aaron asked, clearly unamused.

"Maybe it's everything he repressed for his whole life. No wonder he didn't take any dust." Kevin responded.

"Kevin! You're an absolute ASSHOLE, you fiend. But, you’re the best exy player ever and that’ll never change and I wouldn’t be good without you, I hate to say it but you deserve happiness. You got us to the championsh'ps again! Got the Vixons cheering us on." Kevin seemed unable to process the new kindness and just focused on staring at the ground. He mouthed a small "thanks" but no sound came out.

"Hey Neil, maybe we should focus on something else, you're gonna hate it when you're sober again." Nicky suggested softly. 

"But you guys are just so amazing, you're my family. Nicky the first time you said that we were friends and family, I'd never been called that. But I love it and I'm always gonna be okay?"

"Okay.." Tears filled Nicky's eyes. Nicky would have loved to reach out and hug him, but the way Andrew was watching him and the team, they knew not to touch Neil. 

"Okay." Neil nodded, leaning back into the pillows before jolting up. “You guys I have a family!” 

“Yes you do.” Nicky confirmed, tears in his eyes. 

“Of course you do.” Dan said. 

“Yeah.” Matt agreed. 

"If he's gonna keep this up, I'm leaving." Aaron snapped.

"Aaroooonnn. Katelyn’s way out of your league, but can I be your kids godfather?" Neil asked drowsily, leaning back into his pillow.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Katelyn would say yes. I'd share this cloud with her."

“What cloud?” Nicky asked.

“This thing,” Neil turned slightly to hit his pillow. “Its so soft and I sink into it and its making me float off the bed its like a fucking cloud.” 

"That’s not a fucking cloud." Aaron retorted.

“You wouldn’t last in a zombie apocalypse. That’s why I’d take Renee. Renee, I'd go through the zombie apocalypse with you. You're safe." Neil rambled, turning his attention to her. She was leaning against the wall.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Y’know, I think I understand you now, and you're just so nice, but you’d totally choke slam a zombie.” At that, she laughed. 

Neil’s attention turned to the TV and everyone seemed to lose interest. They either stayed quiet or spoke to someone else in a hushed voice. Slowly, his attention turned to the food that still rested on the counter. It was a few moments more before Andrew noticed and asked, "Do you want some?"

Neil shook his head. He wanted something sweet. It was weird, since he hated sugary things, but he wanted some type of dessert. Cake maybe? 

"Allisoooonnn." He droned. "Can you make me a cake? I want cake."

"Maybe."

"Ugh. Why not." Neil's face scrunched up in disappointment. 

"I said maybe, not no."

"Mmm maybe isn't a yes and anything that isn't a yes is a no. I know because And-" Andrew quickly put a hand over his mouth, a warning look on his face. Neil just giggled -  _ giggled _ ! - into Andrew’s hand and then said: “Shhh.” Andrew took his hand off his mouth. “That’s personal. Shhhhh.” He shook his head, still giggling. Andrew ran a hand down his face. 

Everyone looked between the two, Nicky had a small smile on his face, and Dan looked just as amused. Nicky passed Matt forty bucks.

"It's still a maybe." Allison said, looking in her wallet, also passing money to Matt.

"Ughhh. You can be a bitch sometimes. But it's okay because you're my best friend and you're so fucking cool. You always have really nice clothes.”

Allison stopped midway putting her wallet into her back pocket. Her eyes went soft as she studied Neil. "Thanks Neil…" she said quietly.

“I need clothes! Oh wait,” He giggled again. “I’m already wearing some.” 

“You sure are.” She confirmed.

“I need different clothes to run. I wanna go running.” He lowered his voice to a loud whisper and turned to Andrew. “Maybe the ground will be like this cloud.” 

"No, you're not playing at all. Nor running. Nothing, until 2 weeks after you get both casts off. You have to take it easy. That's your captain speaking. It's an order." Dan commanded. 

"An order?  _ No _ running? I have to." 

"You literally can't." Nicky said. "You will have a  _ cast _ ." 

“But I have to, it gets rid of that weird feeling.” Neil said, shifting in his bed, rubbing his chest subconsciously. 

“Weird feeling?” Dan asked, confused. 

“Yeah. The weird feeling. I get it when things are too much. Like loving you guys or looking in mirrors or-”

"Neil." Andrew cut in. 

"YoOou," Neil said, turning to look at Andrew. He pointed a swaying finger at him. "keep interrupting." 

"Yes." Neil watched him for a minute, or maybe a second. He wasn’t doing well with the passage of time. Maybe it had been an hour.

"Your eyes are pretty." He claimed. 

"Shut up."

"He likes to pretend he isn't affected by-" Neil started, swinging his head back around to look at his team. His words were slightly slurred.

"Neil." Andrew started. 

"Neil, you have really nice eyes too." Nicky tried, trying to help. 

"What? No. No, these eyes…..bad. Dark." He shook his head, looking disgusted. 

"No, they're light. A really nice shade of blue." 

"No, no they're my father's eyes. He's cut up too many people for my father's eyes to be nice. Kevin knows all about that, one time when me, Riko, and Kevin were kids he-" 

" _Neil_ _don't_." This time it was Kevin who interrupted, and he seemed horrified. Everyone looked at him, then Neil, and back again. 

"Stop interrupti- I went there!" Neil started before getting distracted and staring at the TV.

"What?" Nicky asked, lost. Everyone's eyes trailer to the TV Neil was looking at. It was the Eiffel Tower.

"Well not  _ there _ , there. There were too many people. My mom didn't want to go in case someone came from behind. She liked to be able to see everyone." Neil explained. "In Paris" He started, his voice seemed to be caught in a French accent as he spoke English. “I had home with family-”

"Neil, English grammar." Kevin sighed wearily.

"What?" 

"You're using French grammar in English."

"FUCK English grammar." Neil said loudly. Kevin sighed and shook his head. Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How many languages do you know?" Matt asked.

"Umm. Fluently? English, French, German. I know like half Spanish, Italian just barley, and even less Dutch." 

"How do you know that many languages?" Dan questioned. 

"Shhhhhh," Neil pushed a finger to his lips. "It's a surprise." 

"Surprise?" Dan asked.

"Secret?" Neil tried.

"Why is it a secret?" 

"Well, if my uncle decided he'd rather you guys not know, that'd be bad." 

"Uncle? He's real?" Matt asked.

"Yeaaahhh. He's in a gang in Europe. He's the one who shot my father and Lola annnd what's-his-face."

"Lola?" Kevin echoed. He seemed faint. Neil had never told him that Lola had been there. But how did he know who she was?

"She was there?" He whispered, staring at Neil's forearms. 

"Who's Lola?" Allison looked back and forth between high Neil and frozen Kevin. 

"Lola? Little bitch ass fucker." Neil laughed to himself. "She's the one who did all this." Neil started to take off his armbands, but Andrew was there in a moment, stopping him by grabbing his wrists. 

"Stop stopping mee." Neil pouted. 

"Neil, go to sleep." His voice was firm. 

"I'm not tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He seemed to forget that he was just trying to take off his arm bands. "Lay with me." Neil said it like it was a question, but also a statement. Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, silently pleading for patience again. 

"C'mon Andrew he looks like a kicked puppy." Nicky said. Andrew studied his face again, but he found nothing but drugged innocence. He really  _ did _ look like a kicked puppy. Instead Andrew went to grab the ice pack once more. But when he reached for Neil's foot, Neil jerked it backwards at a drugged pace. "No, no, no, no." He repeated. Andrew backed his hands away, leaving the ice pack on the bed. 

"What?" 

"It hurt too much the last time, I don't - it'll hurt." He huffed, his voice strained. He suspected that it was only because he was drugged that he showed the fear in his eyes. He gritted his teeth last time, but was too scared to do it again. "Neil," Andrew started, hands remaining on the edge of the bed, unmoving. He didn't want to have to deal with a drugged man's panic attack. The feeling of saying "no," and being touched anyway, but with pain, was a very real fear. One that couldn't be properly helped when you were too high to rationalize. 

"You have medicine in you. You won't feel it. It won't hurt. It's helping you." He raised his hand again only to see Neil shrink back. He dropped it once more. "Touch your ankle if you don't believe me." Neil hesitantly pressed a finger against his previously dislocated ankle, only to find there was no pain. 

Andrew gestured to Neil so he would stretch his leg out again. "Yes?" He asked in confirmation, his hand a breath away from Neil's foot. Neil nodded his head and he changed out the heating pad to an ice pack. 

"I'm not used to Neil being this open." Dan muttered. 

"Yeah. I’m worried how he’ll react when he gets off his high.” Matt agreed. 

"He really  _ is _ gonna hate it if he remembers any of this." Nicky solemnly agreed.

~

Andrew was lying next to Neil. He had dozed off about 20 minutes ago, his head rested on Neil's shoulder. Neil stared dazedly at the TV. Nicky was asleep in the chair, and Kevin had pulled out the couch into a bed. Wymack and Abby were dozing off on it. The team all had pillows and blankets they were curled up in on the floor, brought to them by the nurses. Matt, Dan, and Renee were the only ones still awake. Neil guessed that since Renee was up, that was the only reason Andrew allowed himself to drift off. 

“Neil, what you said earlier, about all of us...is it all true?” Matt asked. 

“Yeah, you guys are my family, you showed me family doesn’t have to be this.” Neil lifted his shirt up only an inch or two before Matt protested. At that, Andrew opened one eye half way, then wrapped an arm around Neil, his hand resting on his torso. Mostly to hold the shirt down, but also so if Neil did it again he could wake up and stop him. 

“Nope, nope, no. Stop. You’ll regret it when you’re sober.” Matt objected. Andrew's small action went unnoticed to Neil. 

“Matt. Matt, Matt, Matt. Always looking out for meee. You know, you’re like my big brother and you’re always taking care of me and I know you and Dan are going to make such good parents one day. And DAN, of course, course Dan, you’re so strong and beautiful. I want to be like you when I grow up, I swear I’m gonna try to be as good to the Foxes as you were to us. I'll try to be a good captain. You and Kevin and Wymack led us to the championships again. You did that, and I will keep doing it." Dan had tears in her eyes. Matt's face was slightly red, his mouth pulled into a gentle smile. 

~

It was nearly five hours later until the doctor came back. Everyone was asleep, but the knock on the door woke Andrew and Renee, so they woke everyone up. Well, Renee did. Andrew kept quiet and let Neil sleep.

"When’s the last time he's taken his medication? He’s skipped his second dose, correct?"

"When you handed it to him." Andrew answered the first question, which obviously answered both. 

"Ah, perfect. I know I told you, but I have to make sure. The surgery is scheduled to happen in an hour, so we'll need to take him at 5:45." Andrew glanced at the clock on the wall. Forty two minutes. Andrew turned and gently shook Neil's shoulder. 

Neil woke up with a small jolt. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around, staring at his foot that began to ache again. He held out an expectant hand to Andrew, only Andrew didn't move. He looked at the clock once more, maybe he misjudged the time. It had been 7 hours since his last dose, he could have the next one. 

He only got to sleep in 20 minute intervals, as Andrew woke up and changed out the ice pack/heating pad on his ankle. Others offered to take turns, but Andrew shrugged them off. He would wake up anyway, he was a very light sleeper. 

"Your surgery." Andrew explained, flatly. Neil nodded, sinking back into his pillows. 

"It's almost six." Andrew said when Neil closed his eyes. 

He opened them once more and noticed Ousman standing beside his bed. "Yes, as I was saying. Your surgery is soon. We'll take you at 5:45. It should only be 30 minutes if everything goes smoothly and happens on time." Neil nodded. 

“Can I stop now?” He grumbled to the doctor, looking at his foot. 

“Yes.” At that, Andrew leaned forward, but Neil stopped him with a wave of his hand. It felt like his whole ankle ached. He gently rolled off the sock and lifted the heating pad, clenching his jaw slightly. He was glad neither pack was too extreme. “I’ll also unwrap it so it can have more time to breath before the procedure.” 

“Can I do it?” Neil asked before the doctor reached out. He was starting to wake up more. 

“Yes…” He said, almost hesitantly. He went around to the cabinet and pulled out a pair of scissors, passing them, handle first, to Neil, who took it and cut along the side of where it was sealed with glue. Then he unraveled it, gently laid his leg back out, and sunk back into his pillows, tilting his head on Andrew’s shoulder. 

The TV was still on, and still on the discovery channel. 

“You said the anesthesia would make me loopy again?” Neil mumbled. He guessed it was too incoherent because Andrew asked it, but louder. 

“Yes,” Ousman answered. “But only for a short time.”

Neil mumbled something he knew Andrew heard, but Andrew gave an impatient huff, so Neil spoke louder. “How long?” 

“Anywhere from forty-five minutes to an hour. But lots of times, people will fall asleep at the thirty minute mark.” 

The minutes passed by slowly as 5:45 approached. His stomach turned at the thought of being unconscious in a room of people he didn't know, who all had knives and needles. Trust, which wasn’t his thing, was hard to give out and he just had to give it here and hope it was well placed. Hospitals were known for healing people, after all. 

But then again, look at what happened at East Haven. Doctors can be paid off. 

With a knock at the door, a nurse came in. One he recognized. He sat up and couldn’t help but stare. Neil couldn’t speak in English, he didn’t want anyone knowing. German and French were still too public, so he decided it would have to be his shitty two years of Spanish. He turned to Nicky, realizing he never asked.    
“Do you speak spanish? Anyone?” 

“Why do people assume I can speak Spanish just because my moms from Mexico?” Nicky grumbled. He took that as an answer and turned to the nurse, using a carefully even tone. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked. It was his Uncle Stuart’s doctor, the one his gang used and went to regularly.

“He sent me to check on you. Just concerned is all. Nothing but professional opinions.” 

“Couldn’t you look at my file?”

“Yes, but he wanted me to personally see to your check up and make sure nothing was done incorrectly.” 

“Why does he care?”

“Well. The deal you made with The Master means you have to be able to have a successful future. I’m sure if you can’t… other deals may be stricken. Or other options explored.”

“Yeah, well tell him I’m okay and my foot will be just fine. It won’t be a problem. It’ll heal in 10 weeks.”  Pérez took his blood pressure, checked his vitals, and did other pointless tests. 

“I’ll also take a small blood sample.” He stated in English, pulling out a small vial from the drawer and some weird small device.  Pérez placed it against his ring finger and a small needle poked him, drawing blood. He slowly held his finger and squeezed it randomly, letting the drops roll down the side of the vial. 

“We found Mary.” He said in Spanish. Neil froze and tried to take his hand back out of shock, but  Pérez held on. Andrew went rigid, ever since the language change, he had been very attentive, but now that Neil tried to get his hand back, it was clear Andrew was ready to step in, if need be. 

“Why.” He whispered. His voice shook and he felt tired. He heard the ocean in his ear and felt the heat that radiated off the burning car. He couldn’t stop seeing his mother's body as he pushed dirt and sand over her. So much. His hands hurt so much. They had dug for so long, they were so sore. 

“Better than the FBI finding her. We’re having a proper funeral. You’re invited.”

Neil tried to yank his hand back. But Pérez still wouldn't let go. Neil saw the blood in the vial had met the line and tugged his hand back once more, this time Andrew reached over and grabbed his wrist, flinging it off Neil.

“You’re not here for a simple test.” Neil stated, feeling sick. Somehow, he was able to keep his voice steady, but it took all his effort. “No, I don’t want to go, I already buried her. I don’t want to do it again.” 

“Mary would have wanted-”   
“Dont tell me you know what she would have wanted. Knowing her brother doesn’t mean you know her.” Neil snarled. 

“Nath-”

“Are you done with the tests?” Andrew asked, dangerously close to stabbing the guy.

“Yes.”

“Then get out.” Pérez sighed and stood up. He got all the way to the door before turning around. Neil sat against the pillow, staring at the ceiling, fighting off the smell of burning vinyl and the sound of the ocean. 

“You know who to call if you change your mind.” He said in English.

“Get out.” Neil said, feeling helpless. He couldn’t get up or move. He couldn’t walk. He so desperately wanted to go. Go somewhere, away from all these watching eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fists, growing angrier at the fact that he couldn't move. Andrew took this as his cue and got out of the bed, simply standing next to it. 

He couldn’t process this now. He was about to go into surgery and be high from anesthesia later. He closed his eyes and counted to three, let out a breath, and looked back down. His face blank. 

“What was that about?” Nicky asked. 

“Nothing. He was just a fucking asshole.” Neil shrugged it off. “Just someone I used to know. No one bad, promise.” 

“Didn’t sound like it.” Andrew said analytically. 

The clock read 5:45 and in walked Ousman with a knock. “You ready?” He asked. Neil nodded and a few more doctors came in, one of them pressing a button under the bed. With a quiet snap, he was being rolled out of the room. 

“Bye!” Nicky called after him, an obvious fake cheerfulness. Neil waved and a few more people chorused goodbyes as well. 

~

He was almost fully conscious when they rolled him back into the room. They snapped the bed back to keep it from rolling, hooked him up to an IV and a heart rate monitor, as well as some other cord that went into his arm. He didn't know who, but someone gave him a small cut of pudding and a spoon. "He's putting worms in me." Neil whispered to the person standing next to him, lifting his arm. He was tall and had the name "Hemmick" written on his jersey. 

"Neil, it's an IV." He responded. 

"An Ivey? I'm allergic to Ivey." He gasped loudly and lowered his voice back to a whisper. "They're trying to kill meeeeee. The worms are gonna eat meeee." 

"They're not worms and they're not going to eat you, Neil." His eyes focused on him, and he finally remembered him as Nicky, only Nicky had his phone out and pointed at him. 

"Heyy, there's no texting in  _ class _ ." Neil giggled. 

He heard a few chuckles. He turned his head to see someone short and blond staring at him. "Who are yoOOou?" 

"Andrew." 

"Did the doctors send you?" 

"No." 

"You're so pretty, he's so pretty," he turned to Nicky again. "He can't hear me say this but he's so pretty." 

"I can hear you." Andrew responded. Neil gasped again. 

"Are you a model?" Neil asked. 

"No." 

"Do you have a girlfriennndd. No...no a boyfriend. You don't like girls… so a boyfriend." Neil mumbled, a confused look on his face. He tried to sit up, but it was unsuccessful. 

"Sort of, yes." 

"What?" He huffed. "No, No faaaiirr." Because of how visibly distressed Neil looked (the tears at the corners of his eyes didn't help), Nicky took pity on him. 

"Neil, it's you. You're his boyfriend."

"It's me?! I'm  _ your _ boyfriend?" He swung his head around to stare at Andrew.

"Yes." He confirmed. Neil gasped again. He looked so genuinely shocked and excited. 

"Holy shit!" Neil blinked a few times and looked at Andrew again. "Wooooowww." He breathed. 

"Eat your pudding." Andrew said, pointing to his hand. 

"Have we  _ kissed _ ?!" Andrew just stared at him. "He's so pretty. Do we have kids?" 

"No." His response was immediate.

"Am I pregnant?! Are we here because I'm have pregnant?"

"No. Neil, eat your pudding." He tried again, tapping the container. 

"I'm the first boy to have a kid." Neil said wondrously, taking a spoonful of his pudding.

"They took my foot." He said after a moment. Tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes again. "That's so rude of them. I wanted my foot. How will my kids be with a footless dad?" 

"They didn't take your foot." Someone said at the end of his bed. 

"Andrew won't want a footless boyfriend! I'm pregnant and no feet and I want my foot back!" He was crying at this point. 

"Neil. You're not footless, you're not pregnant." Andrew said, moving to the end of the bed and pulling the blanket back. Revealing two feet. The corner of one side of his mouth was tugged slightly upward. He felt a wave of relief. 

"That's good. That's really good." Neil nodded, taking another bite of his pudding. He looked around to see more people in the room. 

"You guyyyysss," He said, not noticing how many people were recording. "Andrew's my boyfriennndddd." 

"Guess it's official now." Someone whispered. She was taller, with short white curly hair, and the inside was dyed all different colors. As his eyes focused, he knew it was Renee. She was standing next to Andrew. 

"He's too high to realize we've never said that before." Andrew responded.

"You guys I dont want to be pregnant." Neil stated. 

"You're not." He looked around and started seeing everyone, and recognizing them as his family. 

"My family's here! I love youuu." Neil's voice changed to a thick British accent. "We should have a party! With tea! A fucking British tea party! Brilliant!!" He turned to the stand with his IV. "Hey," he whispered. "can I have some of your tea? I need it for the party." 

"Neil we can't have any of that." Nicky said. 

"Is it magic tea? Only I can have it? I'm magical." 

"You sure are."

"Like Wonderland." Neil nodded sagely. 

"What?"

"Alice In Wonderland. Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe I took some shrooms like she did but I didn't grow, I just got high." He chuckled and turned to a small picture of a flower. "Heyyyyy do you sing?" He asked it. "Can you sing?" He turned to Andrew after a moment, a look of heavy disappointment on his face. "She won't talk to me." 

"It's a picture." 

"No, they sing!" 

"Neil, it's not real." Andrew sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

"Alice was real. The queen wasn't real though. She dreamt the queen. And the roses. The roses that are supposed to fucking  _ SING _ !" He shouted at the picture. 

"What would they sing?" Dan asked, not missing a beat. Neil thought about it, then started to sing, very loudly. Well, as much as he could sing. He just repeated the same line over a bunch of times.

"WERE PAINTING THE ROSES RED! We're painting the roses red! Painting the roses red! Something….something chopped off head, so we paint the roses red!!" He turned to the picture again. "Your turn!" 

"Neil it's still just a picture." Matt said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Thought I could surprise it." Neil explained. "Alice had tea. With a fucking rabit." He turned to the IV stand again. "You gave tea to a rabbit but not me?" He sounded very depressed. 

"You remember how Alice woke up? But to do that she had to fall asleep?" Aaron said

"No she didnt-" 

"Yes she did, shut up. Anyway, you should go to sleep." 

"Yeah, try and sleep." Andrew said, almost gently. He took the pudding container out of Neil's hand.

Neil looked off to the side and quickly drifted off. 

When he woke up, the curtains were closed and the room was dark. Everyone else was still asleep. Andrew sat in the chair, his arms criss cross and his head laying on them, one hand out, holding Neil's hand. Nicky was asleep on the chair. David and Abby were on the couch, and the team was all jumbled up on the floor. 

He really did feel warmth in his chest when he looked at them. It really was his family, and he was so happy that they always would be.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep again. 


End file.
